A variety of wireless data processing devices have been introduced over the past several years. These include wireless personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) such as the Palm® VIIx handheld, cellular phones equipped with data processing capabilities, and, more recently, corporate wireless messaging devices such as the Blackberry™ wireless pager developed by Research In Motion (“RIM”).™
With advances in silicon processing technology, data processing devices and cellular phones continue to decrease in size. Smaller size, however, creates new challenges related to usability. For example, as data processing devices get smaller, the amount of space available on the device available for data input decreases. As such, it may be necessary to reduce the amount of input required from a user to perform tasks on the data processing device. An additional challenge is that smaller data processing devices typically require smaller displays that implement small fonts, which may be difficult for a user to read.
Accordingly, what is needed is a font magnification mechanism.